Since You Are Mine, I'm Always Right
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: Oneshot - Akashi Seijurou, tak pernah salah. Dan kalimat favoritnya selalu dia utarakan meski dia pernah melakukan satu kesalahan yang tak diduganya-mengira Kuroko Tetsuya akan selalu berada di sisinya. Atau benarkah dia? "Aku tak butuh jawabanmu. Kau milikku, dan aku tak pernah salah." BL kissu scene


GOMEN!

biar kata saya udah lama di ffn, baru kali ini saya ngepost sesuatu selaen Deni Pentem (Harry Potter sih ada, tp itu jg Xover sama DP)

eniwei, saya baru di fandom ini.. baru nemu komiknya jg bbrp hari yg lalu (dan dibabat abis 3) dan saya jarang ngepost fic pake basa Indo. well, dua2nya ga pede, jd kayaknya gaada bedanya ya? :3

dan ini OTP saya..

anyway, ini setting pas Akashi baru aja ngalahin Shuutoku, dan Seirin belom tanding sama Kaijou. emang sih, di manganya belon fix yg menang Shuutoku apa Rakuzan, tp yasudahlah #DORDOR

enjoy!

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Dia selalu benar.

Cowok berambut kemerahan itu, lagi-lagi, tidak kaget dengan kemenangannya atas SMA lain. Padahal, terakhir dia dengar, Shuutoku dielu-elukan sebagai raja basket SMA di kota mereka. Lebih-lebih setelah SMA tersebut kedapatan salah satu anggota Generation Of Miracle bergabung dengan mereka.

Melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri, dia meninggalkan arena basket. Senyum khasnya yang tenang dan mengintimidasi terukir seperti biasa. Tentu saja. Dia selalu menang. Dan karena itu, dia tak pernah salah.

Tak pernah? Walau hanya sekalipun?

Saat Akashi pertama melihatnya, dia merasa tahu segala tentang anak itu.

Berambut biru cerah. Tinggi yang tak melampauinya—faktanya, dia senang anak itu lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Mata yang tak pernah bisa ditebak itu. Badan yang begitu kurus. _Shoot _yang payah.

Dan kemampuan _misdirection _miliknya.

Dan Akashi memang tak salah. Keberadaan Kuroko membawa pengaruh besar pada tim. Walau Akashi hanya mengeluarkan Kuroko beberapa kali dalam dua dari empat _quarter_, kemampuan tersembunyi Kuroko mampu membantu tim, apa lagi dalam saat-saat kritis. Lebih-lebih, dia dapat menebak dengan mudah bahwa kombinasi Aomine dengan Kuroko membuat hasil yang bombastis untuk kemenangan tim.

Akashi pun, lagi-lagi, tak salah. Dia selalu berpikir, Kuroko adalah anggota timnya yang begitu loyal. Kuroko tak masalah dibuat latihan berkali-kali untuk mem_polish _kemampuan operannya. Kuroko bahkan selalu ada ketika dibutuhkan. Dan walau Kuroko jarang dijadikan pemain _starter_, dia tak pernah terlambat sedikitpun untuk menghadiri pertandingan dan selalu setia duduk di bangku cadangan, di samping Akashi.

Tak pernah salah, Akashi tak pernah salah dengan semua analisisnya.

Yang salah hanyalah, Akashi mengira semua itu akan berjalan lancar selamanya.

* * *

"Aku ingin berhenti."

Akashi terdiam. Bahkan menghentikan gigitan sandwich makan siangnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Tetsuya." Katanya, menyenderkan punggungnya hingga menempel ke dinding di atas atap SMP Teikou.

Tetsuya kembali menyedot milkshake yang dibelinya di kantin, membenarkan posisinya dari yang tadinya bersender seperti Akashi di samping cowok berambut merah itu hingga duduk tegak.

"Aku tahu Akashi-kun sangat mengerti. Aku ingin keluar dari tim." Nada Kuroko tak berubah. Tetap tenang. Begitu pula dengan wajahnya.

Akashi benci untuk mengakui ini, namun, kadang dia tak dapat memprediksi Kuroko dengan nada dan ekspresinya yang begitu datar.

"Yang tak kumengerti," Akashi menaruh kembali sandwichnya ke kotak bekalnya, hilang selera makan. "Adalah, kenapa kau ingin keluar dari tim."

"Aka—…"

"Kau tahu, kau begitu berguna dalam tim. Apalagi saat tim kita hanya terpaut sepuluh skor dari tim lawan." Tegas Akashi. Untuk kebanyakan orang, unggul sepuluh skor dari tim lawan bukanlah masalah yang berarti, apalagi untuk di quarter terakhir. Namun, keunggulan dengan skor itu tak pernah bisa memuaskan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko menyahut, sebelum Akashi sempat mengeluarkan suara lagi. "Untuk dulu, ya, mungkin aku berguna untuk meraih sedikit poin. Namun, tidak lagi."

Akashi diam. Tak bergeming.

"Tak ada orang yang bisa melewati block dari Murasakibara-kun, maupun menahan _offense _darinya. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi maupun kedapatan kesempatan untuk me _rebound _bola lemparan Midorima-kun. Kise-kun dapat meniru gaya orang lain yang mengancam tim. Dan bahkan Aomine-kun dapat mengalahkan pemain-pemain tim lawan tanpa mengeluarkan keringat, tanpa ditanya. Apa aku benar?"

Sepasang mata heterochromiamilik Akashi tetap memandang lurus ke depan, sembari pemiliknya mencari kata-kata untuk membalas lawan bicaranya.

"Mereka tidak membutuhkan bantuan. Mereka tak butuh operan bola dari orang yang sehari-harinya takkan terlihat, Akashi-kun. Apa masih ada alasan untuk menahanku di tim?"

"Ada,"

Akashi beralih padanya, menatap cowok berambut kebiruan itu dengan tatapan tajam. Tentu lawan bicaranya tak bergeming sedikitpun. Badannya, maupun otot-otot di wajahnya.

"Karena aku memerintahkanmu untuk tetap berada di dalam tim."

Pemuda merah ini tak suka dilawan, ingat?

"Maaf, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya." Nada Akashi memberat.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Keputusanku sudah final. Maaf, kapten."

"Tidak, Tetsuya—"

Kuroko berdiri. Memposisikannya menghadap Akashi, kemudian membungkuk dalam. Dan tanpa aba-aba, dia beranjak, meninggalkan cowok berambut kemerahan itu sendirian di atap Teikou.

Akashi selalu tenang, bahkan dalam keadaan emosi yang tak stabil—kapan dia punya emosi yang stabil?—dan jarang sekali dia mengekspresikan amarahnya dalam bentuk 'apapun-itu-yang-membuang-energi-dengan-percuma'. Namun, Kuroko yakin, ketika dirinya menuruni tangga, dia mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan teriakan menggelegar dan penuh emosi.

"_**TETSUYAAAA!"**_

* * *

Akashi terbangun. Cukup kaget menyadari dia ketiduran di pinggir lapangan _outdoor_ SMA Rakuzan. Seingatnya, dia ke sini tiga puluh menit lebih awal dari jam latihan sore, sekadar iseng dan tak ada hal lain yang bisa dikerjakan. Lapangan yang tadinya tak ada orang sedikitpun, kini mulai ada beberapa orang yang datang untuk memulai latihan individu lebih awal.

Akashi sendiri tak heran kenapa dia ketiduran. Angin saat itu sepoi-sepoi, awan yang menutupi matahari membuat lapangan menjadi agak teduh. Terlebih, dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak belakangan ini. Mimpi masa lalu kembali berdatangan, bahkan menyerang tidur siangnya.

Akashi tertawa pelan. Apa pada akhirnya, keputusannya memanggil para anggota Generation Of Miracle _plus _pemain keenam mereka, salah?

Baru beberapa hari yang lalu, Akashi terpikir untuk memanggil mereka berlima berkumpul karena tahu mereka semua ada di lokasi yang sama, tepatnya pada pertandingan basket musim dingin.

Hanya untuk bertemu satu orang, berlebihan sekali sampai memanggil seluruh 'asisten'nya.

Sejak setelah Akashi melihat sosok itu, pertama kali setelah sekian lama, Akashi tak mampu melepaskan sosok itu dari pikirannya. Kuroko kini bagai hantu sungguhan, menghampiri pikirannya secara intens, dan lama kelamaan menjadi momok tersembunyi untuk figur berambut merah itu.

Dan Akashi sangat benci jika dia sudah tak bisa memprediksikan satu hal yang begitu kecil.

* * *

Hari ini, Akashi sedang mood untuk berjalan-jalan ke tempat yang agak jauh.

Dan dia baru saja melewati Seirin, sekolah yang diingatnya di mana Kuroko Tetsuya berada.

Mungkin alam bawah sadarnya sebegitu inginnya melihat sosok itu.

Dengan hati-hati, Akashi bersembunyi begitu menemukan dua figur yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang SMA Seirin. Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga.

"Kagami-kun, aku mengira akhirnya Kagami-kun memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telah salah paham." Samar-samar, Akashi mendengar suara Kuroko yang sopan dan datar.

"Diam kau!" Kagami misuh-misuh.

Akashi sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun… dia merasakan getaran di dalamnya begitu melihat pemandangan itu. Tetsuya, begitu akrab dengan partner barunya.

Dia tak pernah begini saat Tetsuya bersama dengan Aomine. Tak pernah sebegininya.

Tak cukupkah gunting yang telah melukai secuil dari pipi Kagami memperingatkan cowok bertubuh besar itu untuk tak terlalu mendekati Kuroko?

"Oh, aku duluan ya, aku sudah janjian sama Alex." Ujar Kagami sambil melihat jam tangannya. Dia pun beranjak sambil melambaikan tangan, dan dibalas Kuroko sampai Kagami menghilang setelah melewati belokan.

Dan tepat pada saat itu juga, dua pasang tangan menangkap tubuh Kuroko dan menyeretnya ke suatu tempat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku ke rumahmu, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko, begitu akhirnya dia sampai di depan rumah dengan papan nama Akashi. "Aku senang dengan tawaranmu… kalau saja aku tak harus terseret-seret di sepanjang jalan sampai kita naik taksi barusan."

"Anggaplah aku bosan dengan cara lama." Akashi tertawa pelan. "Masuklah, sedang tak ada orang."

Bagai kembali ke masa-masa Teikou, Kuroko langsung menuruti. Entah karena kebiasaannya yang dulu selalu menuruti Akashi sebagai kapten, atau Akashi memang punya kemampuan spesial untuk membuat orang-orang menurutinya tanpa berbicara panjang lebar.

Padahal Kuroko pernah tak menuruti perintahnya sekali.

Kuroko masuk ke kamar Akashi. Tak terlalu besar, tak terlalu kecil. Standar, kamar berukuran 6x6 dengan tempat tidur, lemari pakaian, lemari buku, meja belajar, meja kecil di tengah-tengah ruangan, dan beberapa peralatan basket. Simple namun elegan dengan dominasi warna merah.

Tak lama, Akashi datang dengan nampan berisi dua potong strawberry cake dan dua cangkir teh jepang. Entah cocok tidaknya, Kuroko sama sekali tidak masalah.

"Maaf merepotkan," Kata Kuroko pelan.

"Formal seperti biasa, Tetsuya?" Akashi menyeringai kecil.

Kemudian mereka duduk berhadapan di meja kecil tersebut. Menikmati teh dan cake suguhan Akashi dalam diam. Tak satupun dari mereka berpikir untuk memulai percakapan.

Seperti dulu.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. _Sangat _tipis. Dia meletakkan garpunya setelah suapan terakhir cake miliknya.

"Dulu kita sering seperti ini, ya?"

Kuroko beralih dari makanannya. Terlihat sekali cake stroberi miliknya yang baru lebih dari setengahnya dimakan.

"Ya, Akashi-kun."

"Aku dan kau sering makan berdua di atap, tanpa ngobrol sedikitpun sampai makanan kita selesai." Akashi tersenyum. "Dan kau hanya minum milkshake atau makan makanan ringan. Dan sepertinya nafsu makanmu tidak kunjung meningkat, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengikuti arah lirikan Akashi. Kue milik Kuroko. Bukannya kue itu tidak enak, namun Kuroko saja yang tidak pernah makan banyak. "Ah… Gomen, Akashi-kun. Tapi kuenya enak, kok."

Akashi mengangkat bahu. "Yah… walau terakhir kali kita makan siang bersama, pertama kalinya pula kau mengajakku bicara ketika aku masih mengunyah makanan."

Kuroko terdiam.

"… Ya."

"Aku pun masih ingat, milkshakemu belum habis."

"… Ya…"

"Saat itu, langitnya cerah, ya."

"…Ya…"

Akashi tersenyum lagi.

"Begitu cerah sampai aku tidak sadar, bahwa hari itu aku harus kehilangan satu anggota timku."

"…"

Akashi menatap mata Kuroko dalam-dalam. Kemudian menyadari sesuatu.

Jarak mereka memang tidak terlalu dekat. Bahkan mereka duduk bersebrangan dalam satu meja. Namun, samar-samar Akashi mendengar napas Kuroko seperti agak berat dan sedikit lambat. Dan lupakan wajah Kuroko yang selalu datar (walau matanya _sedikit_ membelalak), jantung Kuroko berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Akashi sadar, saat itu, Kuroko tak mampu menyahut sepatah katapun lagi darinya. Bahkan tak ada satupun kata 'ya' keluar dari mulut mungil Kuroko.

Namun, Akashi tak mengenal kata 'kasihan'.

"Begitu cerah," Akashi melanjutkan.

"Sampai aku tak sadar bahwa kalkulasiku salah."

Mata Kuroko terpejam. Merasa tak suka dengan topik yang terus-terusan dijejali Akashi.

"Bahwa kau, Kuroko Tetsuya, akan selalu berada di sisiku."

Kuroko semakin memejamkan kedua matanya. "Akashi-kun, hentikan."

Tidak. Akashi menolak.

"Tatap aku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko pun menolak.

Akashi menajamkan matanya.

"Tetsuya." Suaranya memberat, seperti setahun yang lalu.

"Tidak, Akashi-kun…"

"TATAP AKU, TETSUYA!"

_PRANGGG!_

Akashi mencengkram sudut meja, menyingkirkannya ke sudut ruangan hingga tak ada penghalang di antara dirinya dan Kuroko. Dia tak peduli dengan cangkir teh dan piring kue yang berjatuhan dan pecah. Kontan, hal itu membuat Kuroko tersentak kaget dan membuka matanya.

"Akashi-ku—"

Akashi mencengkram kedua pipi Kuroko, menarik kepalanya hingga terangkat dan menghadap pada wajah Akashi. Memaksa Kuroko menatap wajah Akashi.

Mata itu… sepasang mata heterochromia merah-emas itu, terlihat terluka.

Kuroko tertegun. Menatap sepasang mata yang selalu dianggapnya indah itu selama beberapa detik. Seakan waktu di ruangan itu berhenti.

"Akashi-kun…"

"Tetsuya… tatap aku…"

Kuroko tak pernah mendengar suara Akashi selirih itu.

Cup.

Kedua mata Akashi tertutup, seiring si empunya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir yang bersebrangan dengannya. Lain halnya pada Kuroko dengan kedua matanya yang membelalak kaget. Pemilik rambut biru langit itu tak bereaksi, masih kaget dengan tindakan Akashi yang tiba-tiba itu.

Namun, Kuroko segera bereaksi begitu Akashi mendorongnya ke kasur, yang kebetulan berada di belakang Kuroko. Si Merah menahan Si Bayangan untuk tetap di kasur dengan keadaan bibir mereka yang masih terpaut, dan Si Bayangan berusaha meronta.

Seakan rontaan Si Bayangan tak mengganggunya, Si Merah melumat bibir yang berada di bawahnya.

Persetan dengan semua kalkulasi miliknya. Dia bahkan tak berencana melakukan ini.

Akashi melepas ciumannya, kehabisan oksigen. Dan kesempatan itu diambil Kuroko untuk mendorongnya. Akashi tak banyak bergeming, namun cukup membuat Kuroko dapat terduduk, bukannya ditiban lagi seperti barusan. Napas keduanya terengah-engah.

"Aku…" Akashi berusaha berbicara di tengah-tengah napasnya. Astaga, bahkan ini lebih melelahkan daripada bermain di empat quarter penuh. "Aku tak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun…"

"Aku…"

"Akashi-kun… walaupun aku tak keluar dari tim, kita akan tetap berpisah, bukan?"

"Walaupun begitu, apa kita harus berpisah lebih cepat dari itu? Lagipula… kita bisa masuk ke SMA yang sama. Antara aku yang masuk Seirin, atau kau yang masuk Rakuzan."

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tak baik kau mencampuri urusan masa depanmu dengan urusan pada orang lain, Akashi-kun. Lagipula… alasanku untuk keluar dari tim, memang untuk mempersiapkan diri mengalahkan kalian semua."

Napas Akashi mulai menormal. Dia bahkan bisa menyeringai tipis. "Aku tak pernah kalah, Kuroko. Dan takkan kalah. Kemenangan akan selalu berada di tanganku. Aku tidak mengenal kekalahan."

Walau sedikit tak setuju, Kuroko pun tersenyum lagi, melihat mantan kaptennya kembali seperti biasa.

"…Dan… Akashi-kun… aku ingin melawanmu dalam pertandingan yang akan datang, tak berarti aku meninggalkanmu."

"Eh?"

Sejenak, namun pasti. Kuroko mencium pipi Akashi.

"Aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Akashi-kun. Aku pun selalu merindukan Akashi-kun, dan menanti-nantikan pertandingan kita nanti.

"Aku sangat menyukai Akashi-kun."

Akashi terdiam.

Saat mereka berpisah, Akashi begitu terbawa emosi. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari keanehan dari detak jantung dan napas Kuroko yang sedikit ganjil dari biasanya. Tertipu mentah-mentah dengan tatapan Kuroko yang tak bisa ditebak.

Sampai-sampai tak sadar, bahwa Kuroko pun tak ingin berpisah.

"Aku selalu ingin berada di sisi Akashi-kun."

Seperti dirinya.

"… Ufu… fufu."

Akashi mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Bodohnya! Kenapa selama ini dia baru sadar?

"Aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya."

Kemudian Akashi tersenyum. Senyum tulus, memberikan kedamaian dan kehangatan di hati Kuroko. Bukan senyum kosong seperti biasanya.

"Akashi-kun, aku juga—"

Akashi memotongnya. Ia mengecup bibir Kuroko. Pelan dan lembut, tak seperti ciumannya yang sedikit kasar tadi.

"Aku tak butuh jawabanmu. Kau milikku, dan aku tak pernah salah."

* * *

UWEEEE! maap banget2an kalo abal yaa DDD': dan mungkin saya bakal ngetranslit fic ini jd basa Inggris..

RnR?


End file.
